


Beauty Queen on a Silver Screen

by Larryinmythoughts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coffee Assistant Harry, M/M, Power Bottom Louis, Riding, Rimming, Zero Knowledge of Actual Film Processes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryinmythoughts/pseuds/Larryinmythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When harry found out he was getting the opportunity to work with his father Desmond on the set of his next big movie blockbuster, he was more than a little excited. When he found out he would be the coffee assistant, as in not even the head coffee director, Harry was more than a little disappointed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Harry Styles is an aspiring set designer and lands a job as a coffee assistant on his father's new film project and meets the star of the silver screen Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Queen on a Silver Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was based of a prompt on tumblr which was:
> 
> "fic in harry styles as working with his dad, who is a movie director and hired louis as one of the actors in his movie and harry is a coffee assistant to which caught louis attention while harry's serving actors coffees?" 
> 
> It has been very roughly edited by me so all mistakes are my own

When harry found out he was getting the opportunity to work with his father Desmond on the set of his next big movie blockbuster, he was more than a little excited. Four years at university and a degree in theatre design made Harry beyond ready for whatever tasks he would be thrown, ready to sink his teeth into magic of film.

When he found out he would be the coffee assistant, as in not even the head coffee director, Harry was more than a little disappointed. Instead of choosing props and analysing lighting choices, he was supposed to remember twenty-five different hot beverage orders to be delivered on set by 7am every morning to then be properly distributed. This supposed huge step up from his part time job in a bakery seemed less so the more he thought about it. 

This disappointment couldn’t last long however, when Harry stepped onto the first day of shooting. The movie, entitled ‘Town of Shadows’, had begun production in the weeks prior with casting already finished, but filming was to begin early on the cold January Monday. Trailers already littered the area sectioned as backstage, with a majority of the scenes being filmed inside the major theatres or outside in front of huge green screens. Some days would be shot on location in various places around London but for the opening days it would remain at the home base. 

Harry tried to prepare himself as much as he could, retouching his hair into an artfully styles bun, his shirt left with the top three button undone, and his black skinny jeans being completely lint free for the first time in what seems like years. The first day was set up for all crew members to get better acquainted, with the cast meeting their costume designers, makeup artists and stunt doubles. Harry’s job was so far down on the list of important people that it was almost unnecessary for him to show up, but the general excitement tamped down any discouragement he may have felt. 

Desmond had disappeared into the throng of people almost immediately, leaving Harry alone with only a few words of ‘you’ll do great’ and ‘Niall is wonderful and will help you the whole time’. It was this aforementioned senior coffee director that Harry set out in search for, hoping he was as wonderful as his dad kept saying. Eventually he found himself in what seemed like a temporary kitchen, with platters of fresh fruit already sitting neatly on the tables and the smell of freshly brewed coffee filling the air. It was this hopeful smell that brought Harry to a small blonde boy hitting an expensive looking machine.

“Um, excuse me? I’m looking for a Niall Horan? I’m Harry, Harry Styles the new coffee assistant?” He didn’t mean for every sentence to sound like a question but the nerves had started to get to him.

“Well then you my friend are in luck because I am the handsome devil named Niall Horan, pleasure to meet you,” came the reply in a strong Irish accent. “Your father has told me all about you and I am happy to have you on board the team.”

The kid seemed to have endless amounts of happiness pour into every word and Harry had high hopes of becoming friends with the guy. After a few minutes of introductory chit-chat, Niall started to steer them both back towards the door and out into the main set. 

“So, today as you probably know is just a meeting type day of getting to know everyone, so our most important job is to learn all the important beverage orders in preparation for when it all properly begins tomorrow.” By the time he finished speaking, the boys had reached a collection of people who looked impossibly more important than them. At the head of the crowd Harry caught sight of dad preparing to give a speech.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please?” The older man paused as he waited for the crowd to be silent. “First of all I would like to welcome you to the first official day of production for Town of Shadows!” and uproar of cheers began before eventually quieting down again with Desmond continuing. 

“I have high hopes in every one of you to help me create this movie and I cannot wait to become better acquainted with each of you. The people you see around you will hopefully become like a second family, minus the typical fighting of course,” a smattering of laughter when through the crowd, “but for now I wish you all the best of luck and here is a successful movie!” The cheer went up again as Desmond went back to speaking with his colleagues and everyone returned to previous conversations. 

There was a palpable excitement in the room but Harry only had a moment to appreciate the atmosphere before Niall was tugging at his arm and handing over a clipboard filled with names. Maybe it was more than twenty-five orders he would have to remember. 

“Now, all I need you to do is wander around the room and ask people for their name, preferred beverage of choice, and a signature. The last thing we need is one of these drama types changing their order mid-week and having our heads for it.”

The nerves Harry had felt when he woke up in the morning returned as Niall quickly disappeared and began talking to random people about coffee. Okay, he can do this, nothing easier than asking for a beverage order.

It was soon realised that this job was much harder than that, with people feeling outraged at not being recognised on sight (she had three very important lines in this movie and would not stand for such insolence) or had orders that went on for five lines instead of the designated one. The list of names was eventually diminishing by the time Harry caught up with Niall again, feeling breathless and somewhat exhausted already.

“Chin up curly, I made sure you got the special list.” Was the Irishman’s only words of comfort before disappearing again, leaving Harry in a puzzled state, staring down at his clipboard. 

It all clicked into place when he reached the bottom two names on the list however. There in basic Times New Roman font were the names:

Zayn Malik  
Louis Tomlinson

Two of the biggest names in not only British films but worldwide classics were going to be staring in the movie. Zayn Malik, the man carved from marble by the gods themselves and Louis Tomlinson, star of nearly every Harry Styles wet dream since he turned 15. His job just became both incredibly exciting and incredibly terrifying. 

Choosing to ignore the problem of having to face these people in person, Harry focused on checking off the remaining people on his list and trying to offend as few of them as possible. Eventually they were the only ones left, and could no longer be avoided. 

After wandering around set for a little while, Harry finally stumbled upon the dark skinned god named Zayn talking with what appeared to be a makeup artist with lilac hair. Choosing not to interrupt, Harry hung back until their conversation seemed to be over. With timid steps he approached the star studded actor. 

“Hi, Zayn Malik? I’m one of the new coffee assistants and I was wondering if I could get your order please? And a signature to confirm.” The words somehow managed to escape his lips without too many stutters.

“Hey man, of course! You guys are the lifeline of these types of things. I wouldn’t be able to act for shit without my morning caffeine.” Harry laughed in response as he handed over the clipboard, taking note of the simple tea order of no milk and two sugars. 

“Thanks so much, see you around.” The taller boy said when taking back the board, feeling only slightly better about how he acted in front of such a huge star.

“Will do mate, if you’re looking for Lou, I’d try his trailer.”

With a nod of further thanks, Harry made his way outside the building towards where the trailers were all lined up. Heading towards the larger ones, Harry took note of all the signs marking the ownership of each trailer. Louis Tomlinson was written in plain black font on one of the doors, with gold stars already placed as a type of border. After taking a few deep breaths to try and calm his nerves (it didn’t work), Harry climbed the steps of the trailer. He knocked gently a few times and waited, but no reply came. Trying the handle he found it wasn’t locked and chose to peek inside.

“Oops!” Harry let out as the door came in contact with something very human shaped on the other side. The door finally opened wider to reveal a dazzled Louis Tomlinson holding his head.

“Hi, sorry I was just coming to get the door.” And somehow this man was even more attractive in person. His eyes were the bluest of blues Harry had ever seen, with a light dusting of stubble gracing his chin and burgundy shirt hanging low to reveal his collarbones.

Harry was speechless for a few moments as he just took in the man before him, only snapping out of it when he saw Louis’ questioning gaze.

“Shit sorry, I am so sorry for hitting you. I’m Harry one of the new coffee assistants and I was just trying to find you to get your beverage order and a signature, and now I’ve gone and put my foot in it on the first day, and I am so sorry again, oh gosh now I’m rambling.” The flustered boy finished, his cheeks only reddening further when he realised he asked for a signature without explaining why and oh my god he probably thinks I’m a crazy stalker fan.

“Don’t worry about it Harry it happens to the best of us. I’m certainly not going to hold it against the man who is in charge of my sacred tea every morning.” Okay, so maybe he doesn’t hate Harry, or he’s just a super incredibly nice guy on top of being out of this world hot. 

With a blush still burning his cheeks, Harry hands over the clipboard he was gripping onto for dear life and hopes Louis can’t tell how sweaty his hands probably are. 

“The ah, the signature is just so we know it’s the right order and everything I wasn’t asking for an autograph. I mean I would love an autograph because you are amazing but that’s not what I meant by signature and I’m going to stop talking now.” Because apparently the hole he dug before wasn’t quite deep enough yet. 

“Smart move Harry and I appreciate the compliment. I would be more than happy to give you an autograph any time you want.” There was a playful smirk painted on the actors face but harry was too busy freaking out about Louis saying his name twice and agreeing to an autograph at some point. 

Of course it only takes a matter of seconds for Louis to fill out his order, milk and no sugar, before he is handing back the form complete with the offending signature in the right place. As his cue to go, Harry regretfully takes it back and turns to go down the stairs.

“Thank you for filling this out, we should have your tea ready to go first thing in the morning.” If Harry pats himself on the back for finally getting a sentence right, then no one else has to know.

“Brilliant, you are an absolute star.” Louis replies before smiling and heading back into his trailer, leaving Harry to question his entire existence. 

With all the names and orders filled in, Harry returns to the onset kitchen to find Niall chatting with a brown haired man who had a striking resemblance to a puppy dog. 

“Hazza my man!” Niall called as if they were old time friends, “I want you to meet head of the food department, Mr Liam Payne. The most important guy around if you ask me.” 

Harry wanders over to shake hands with the guy, smiling kindly as he says “Hi, I’m Harry Styles, here to assist Niall with the beverages.”

Before any more greetings could be made, Niall seemed to jump out of his skin whilst asking questions. 

“So, did you get to meet Zayn and Louis? I thought that would be a nice surprise for you on your first day and everything.” 

“Mate, I had no idea it was physically possible to be that hot in person, I made an absolute tit of myself in front of the Louis Tomlinson and I may just have to quit now.” Niall’s only response was to burst into laughter whilst Liam looked on a little more sympathetically. 

After telling both the boys the full gory details of his utter humiliation, Liam had to leave to organise some more fruit platters or something, whilst Niall and Harry focused on entering all the orders into the computer and estimating approximate timing and their plan of attack. Niall was set to make eight coffees to be placed in trays, which Harry would then distribute whilst Niall then worked on the next eight. As long as people didn’t try and hide in the morning and harry didn’t drop anything, it should in theory work perfectly. 

With a mixture of excitement and dread for the next day, Harry went home to his little flat to sleep for what felt like the first time in years. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

If harry was nervous for his first day, the second day was like an impending apocalypse. His alarm had been set for 5:30am, leaving him plenty of time to get ready catch the tube to the studio by 6:30, to have steaming hot beverages ready to go for 7. The alarmed proved unnecessary however when Harry woke with a cold sweat at 4:30. Trying to go back to sleep was futile so Harry rolled out of bed and took an extra long shower, taking his time to wash his curls and try to relax his muscles.

A hearty breakfast of milkless cheerios and homemade tea only brought the clock to 5:35. There was nothing else left to do, despite how slowly Harry try to do them, so he caught the earlier train and arrived half an hour early. At least he wasn’t late. 

Apparently his over enthusiastic work ethic was shared by only a few crew members, with a majority of the set remaining quiet and empty. Harry made his way down to the kitchen, only to find Liam already organising the tables. Today was a selection of cheese and crackers instead of yesterday’s fruit. 

“Hey Harry! You’re here early.”

“Yeah I woke up early so I thought I may as well come in. anything I can help you with?” 

“It would be absolutely amazing if you could grab another platter out of my van, I always end up being one short. It’s parked by the back entrance and has ‘Payne’s patisserie’ on the side, you can’t miss it.”

So with unfamiliar keys dangling from his fingertips, Harry made his way to the back gate. Just like it was promised, a big white van stood almost alone in the barren carpark. Liam neglected to tell Harry the exact location of the platter so he just opened the back and hoped for the best.

It was with his head buried in a side cabinet and his bum sticking up in the air that he heard and audible cough and a cheery “Hi Harold!” The voice was distinctly not Irish but had a northern lilt. With a quick side glance all of Harry’s fears were true with a sleep rumpled Louis Tomlinson standing by the door to the van. Whilst trying to extract himself without losing grip on the missing platter, Harry managed to slam his head right into the top of the cabinet he was previously in.

“Shit, um hi?” Apparently his speech was going to be permanently questions then. Eventually he made it out of the van whilst rubbing the back of his head.

“You alright their Harold? Payno got you running errands already?”

“Oh it’s just Harry but yeah, he forgot one of his platters and I was here early so I offered to help.”

“Well then just Harry you are a godsend to us all. First with the coffee orders and now a platter saviour!” Harry wasn’t sure if he was being teased or not but he wasn’t going to question anything that came out of such a pretty mouth. 

“I better get back, but I’ll see you when I make the rounds?” Oh god now he sounds like prostitute. 

Thankfully Louis only smiled wider and with a quick “bye Harold!” he disappeared round the side of the van. Harry took a few more minutes to calm his breathing down before returning back to the kitchen, blasted platter in hand. 

Liam seemed unfazed by the blush still high on Harry’s cheeks and just went about rearranging the food. Niall entered the scene not long after and headed straight to the coffee machine behind to counter. 

“Morning Harry, how are you today?” The kid barely waited for a reply before continuing, “I’m swell even though it is still arse crack of dawn. Today should be pretty hectic as we try and figure out where everyone is, which is thankfully why I have you.”

The machine powered to life as Niall pulled down a stack of large disposable cups and placing them beside the printed list of orders. Harry was set to work writing names on each cup, ready to be filled and taken away. When eight were complete, Harry was handed the two trays and forced out of the semi-comfort of the kitchen. 

Thankfully the first few orders were simple and for the crew members already on set. Harry only had to call out a name and hands were grabbing the caffeinated beverages without so much as a second glance. A few people were kind enough to mumble a thanks before retreating back to their previous positions. 

Much to Harry’s dismay, the order was not in fact the same as the day before. The main actors had been bumped up considerably as they had preference for obvious reasons. Stacked with eight more cups with frightening names attached, harry made his way out to the trailers. The female lead was the first one he came to and somehow managed to balance the two trays on one arm to knock gently. 

“Eleanor Calder? I have your skinny cappuccino.” A perfectly styles Brunette head popped out the door and graceful fingers plucked the cup from Harry.

“Thanks so much babe.” That was all she said before disappearing again. 

Two more trailers down and harry came upon the same star covered door of Louis Tomlinson. With another balancing act, Harry managed to knock.

“Louis Tomlinson? I have your Yorkshire tea with milk and no sugars.” At least he could fall back on a prepared speech.

“Harold! My sun and moon! Thank you so much for the tea.” Harry’s blush reached all new temperatures as Louis took his cup, taking a tentative sip and smiling appreciatively. “Absolutely amazing.” 

“You’re welcome.” Harry managed to stutter out before moving on down the line of trailers. 

After another four rounds of eight coffees Harry slumped in the kitchen area as Niall cleaned off the machine. His feet were killing him from walking the complex so many times over and he had the unmistakeable smell of coffee clinging to his clothes. A satisfied thrum went through his body however with the thought of finishing his first morning with only three spilled drinks. The statistics looked good. His break lasted until around 10am, with Niall shoving another clipboard in his face and telling him to go take orders. Apparently enough time had passed for people to start wanting a second cup. 

The day passed in a similar fashion, of taking orders, returning to Niall and then distributing the steaming cups. Louis had ordered another 2 cups of tea during the day, and each time giving glowing praise that left Harry blushing to the high heavens. In between doing his rounds and having snack breaks with Liam, Niall taught Harry the basics behind the machine. It wasn’t too different from the one in the bakery he used to work at and he picked it up quickly. 

The rest of the week was similar, with orders first thing in the morning and regular orders throughout the day. Whilst it wasn’t the glitz and glamour Harry had hoped for when he was offered to work on the set, but it could have been worse. Harry had ample opportunity to watch different scenes and the processes behind all them. If he was found watching Louis’ scenes more than anyone else, then no one had to know. 

Slowly Harry learnt to control his nerves around the older man, and even have a few conversations with him. They remained short, being only over the order and then deliverance of tea, but Harry managed to not stutter or blush quite as much. He started to learn little bits of information about Louis, like how he thinks it’s un-British to drink coffee in the mornings, he never wears socks with his shoes unless absolutely necessary, and he and Zayn have an even stronger friendship than what the papers claim. Harry would have been jealous of this if he hadn’t seen how Zayn looks at Liam when asking for another serve of something on the menu. 

He also learnt how brilliant Louis was at his job. The way he could effortlessly fall into the role of a tragic hero never ceased to amaze. One minute he was joking around with Zayn or Eleanor, the next he was giving a deep and emotional rendition of losing the love of his life. Harry was not privy to whole script of the movie, and the filming was all out of order, but seeing the characters brought to life gave him a feeling inside like no other. The magic of the movies was real and alive on this set. And it was clear to all that Louis Tomlinson was the star magician. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was on a Wednesday morning of the second week that shit got decidedly worse. Harry had woken up late because his phone didn’t charge and had to catch a later train. When he did arrive at the kitchen panting from the short run from the station, it was to a sight of pure pandemonium. Apparently Niall had called in sick the night before and sent Harry a text that he would have seen if his phone wasn’t dead. 

The kitchen was currently full of slightly disgruntled set workers and actors as they tried to figure out where their caffeine had gotten to. With barely a moment to put his hair in a bun, Harry jumped behind the counter and turned the machine on. He could manage the basic coffees when Niall was slowly teaching him, but these people were demanding five different combinations in under 30 seconds and Harry was a little stressed. 

“Hi everyone! I am so sorry about the delay with everything, we are a little understaffed right now, but I will do my best to get things back on schedule.”

Within 10 minutes the line in front of him seemed to only grow, he had milk splashed all over the counter and cocoa powder all over his cheeks. It was pretty much a disaster. How Niall ever managed to do this was a mystery. Whilst trying to wrestle with the temperature gage for the milk, a warm body slipped behind the counter and behind him, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder.

“Harold my favourite tea delivery boy, seems you have a bit of a problem going?” Harry could only manage a weak smile that looked more like a grimace before turning back to now spluttering milk. 

“Ok folks! Seems we have a list already with your orders so if you could please take a seat, enjoy the delicious spread of baked goods we seem to have today, and wait patiently whilst Harold and I try to wrangle the coffee machine?” The tension seemed to ease immediately as a smattering of laughter went around the room as people moved towards the seating placed around the room. 

“You are actually my hero right now Louis,” Maybe when the panic of this shift from hell is over he will second guess his statement, but for now he just briefly takes in the blinding smile Louis gives him before offering over the cups. “Would you be able to mark down each different name on these please? And maybe grab me another skim milk?”

“You got it boss.”

When working together it was easy to forget how different the two boys really were. Louis ended up with matching powder on his cheek, spilling his own share of the milk and giving his countless touches of support to Harry’s shoulders and hips. The space was somewhat cramped at the best of times, Harry normally opting for sitting on the bench and watching Niall work. But with the two of them trying to make quite honestly a shit tonne of coffees in the space was getting ridiculous. Harry tried impossibly hard to avoid unnecessary touches, but it seemed as though every time he moved away, Louis just got closer.

The room was full of noise from the constant hum of the coffee machine, the general chatter of the room and Louis calling out names when they finally get one right. Eventually the crowd dwindles, leaving only the main cast who objected to be served first. Apparently it was a morning of set design and stage directions, with no scenes being filmed until later in the afternoon. The stress of the morning was the only thing keeping Harry from completely losing his cool about the amount of celebrities in the same room as him. 

“Eleanor my dearest, your cappuccino awaits!” Came Louis’ call before the girl in question grabbed her cup and left the room. It was only Zayn and Liam left as Louis started to wipe down the benches. Zayn and Louis’ tea were all that was left on the order so Harry chose to focus more on that, despite having them memorised. 

“So, Harold, how has your day been so far? Mine has been absolutely smashing.” The actor held a shit eating grin as he jumped up on the freshly clean surface to stare at Harry.  
“Well I mean it’s been all rainbows and sunshine so far. Seriously though, thank you so much for your help. I don’t think I would have survived this morning without you.” 

“No problem at all! Me mum always said I was good at bossing people around.” 

Harry giggled as he gave each cup a final stir, handing the correct one over the Louis before wandering out from behind the bench to take the other to Zayn. He was met with what was probably the most pornographic moan he had ever heard not in a porno when he turned back. The visual only worsened the matter really. Louis was still sitting on the bench top, cup in hand and his head thrown back. His eyes had fallen shut and his mouth was slightly open, leaving the golden skin of his neck on full display. 

“Harold this is quite possibly the best cup of tea I have ever had, you are now permanently in charge of it every morning instead of that Irish bastard.” Harry was almost the colour Liam’s red velvet cupcakes between the moans and the compliment. 

“S-sure, I didn’t really do anything different, just maybe let it steep a little longer than Niall normally would. I’m ah, glad you like it.” 

“Pure genius, I absolutely love it.”

When Harry glanced back over at Liam and Zayn, they seemed to share a knowing glance and matching smirks. Harry didn’t think he was being that obvious… They seemed to turn back to their own conversation quick enough, leaving Harry to return to the milk splattered coffee machine he would need to clean. 

“So, what type of scenes are you guys filming today?” Harry said if to only fill to void, Louis seemed content to savour every mouthful of his tea, but perked up at the question. 

The conversation seemed to flow easily from there, with Louis animatedly telling Harry about the upcoming scenes and how his character develops within them. They talked about the props involved and what type of background was needed, when and why Louis had to change costume and different ways he could inflect his dialogue. 

“You sure do know a lot about this stuff for a coffee assistant Haz.” Haz – that was a new one. 

“Yeah I actually just finished a degree in theatre design and this is my first proper job. It wasn’t exactly what I was expecting, but you have to start somewhere I guess. At least this way I can gain a better understanding of how everything works.” 

“Oh that’s so cool. I’m sure you are destined for great things then, especially with how much you clearly love this stuff.”

The conversation flowed in more personal directions after that, with each of the boys giving more and more information about their families, their backgrounds, their interests and really why they love theatre and film. It was so refreshing to have that type of conversation with someone who had really been there and done it all. Louis had an incredible insight into all sides of the industry and Harry was hanging on his every word. Despite the topics discussed, it was easy for Harry to think of Louis as just a regular guy, not some big movie star that was too good for the commoners. He was actually down to earth and honestly a huge dork. It was all very refreshing. 

The time seemed to fly by as they boys kept talking, with Zayn and Liam making appearances every now and then, and soon it was time for the actors to go and do real work. Harry realised belatedly he had ignored his own job of taking orders, but thought hopefully people would understand after the mornings debacle. Eventually he did go and take more orders, pausing briefly to see how Louis performed a piece of dialogue they had discussed. Something even greater than pride blossomed in Harry’s chest when he realised Louis had taken his suggestion to lower his voice to a whisper at one point. 

What had begun as the shift from hell became one of the best days Harry had had not only on set but in a quite a while. Maybe instead of murdering Niall he would send a nice fruit basket or something. From then on Louis became a regular in the kitchen, often stopping by to pick up his own tea and have a chat. As the days went on Harry became less nervous around the other man, with conversation flowing, incredible banter happening and what Harry hoped was the occasional flirtatious remark. Niall often had to interrupt them to drag Harry back to work, and Louis kept missing his cues for different scenes, but no one seemed overly concerned. 

After nearly a month on set, Louis came bursting into the kitchen with a manic grin plastered on his face. He barely stopped long enough grab his and Eleanor’s tea.

“Guess what lads! We’re filming off set at Trafalgar Square all week.” He then left as quickly as he came in, leaving Harry a little confused, and Niall practically buzzing beside him. 

“Haz, do you know what this means? We get to bust out Maverick!” Really, it was a very confusing morning for Harry. 

It was until later that Harry finally got an explanation out of the blonde lad, who simply said in an exasperated tone ‘tea and coffee stall, T and C, Tom Cruise, Top Gun, Maverick’ as if it was the most obvious answer of all. 

The rest of the day was spent organising what costumes and props would need to be transported, as well as packing up the filming equipment into huge trucks. Harry and Niall didn’t have many orders for the day, with only major role actors on set and most of the crew too busy to have more than one drink. The feeling of being part of something bigger once again hit Harry, as he watched people stream around him. It was when he was standing off to the side, watching a crew disassemble one of the roaming cameras that Louis came up beside him. 

“What are you thinking about in that curly haired head of yours?” 

“Nothing really, it’s just really fascinating to see how it all works.” It suddenly felt childish to enjoy such a thing as packing boxes, but Louis just grinned. 

“Wait till you see everything at the destination, part of the square is going to be transformed to look more gothic and dark. I don’t think us lowly actors will be there for most of the week whilst they set it up, but I’m sure you and Niall will get to see all of it happen in real time.”

A slight pang of disappointment hit Harry then, as he realised it could be some time before he could see Louis again. It was a childish feeling, and of course Louis wasn’t on set every day normally, but a whole week seemed like centuries. 

The two chatted idly for a little while longer, before Louis had to disappear to try on last minute costume changes. The rest of the day went by with a blur of loading trucks and final checks. The following day, all required crew members were to meet at the square by 7am instead of at the studio. Liam had organised with both Harry and Niall to take the boys for the rest of the week, as the normal trains and buses wouldn’t work. 

Being on location was absolutely amazing. Whilst Harry may have only been delivering hot beverages, he got to see an immeasurable amount of things relating to designing a set based upon already existing structures. Most of the indoor props and sets used before had been built off sight or before shooting; here it was on the day adjustments and tweaking that showcased the crew’s incredible experience. After four years of set design, the closest Harry had gotten before was the own University’s drama club props. He had been involved in so many productions before, but that seemed like nothing in comparison to what he was allowed to witness. 

Harry didn’t have much time to wallow in self-pity over Louis not being around, because when he was not making coffee, he was delivering it, or helping Liam distribute food without a set kitchen area, or simply watching everything around him. Maverick was getting one hell of a coffee stand workout, but it held out with only one minor incident of it rolling slightly downhill whilst carrying eight steaming cups, only to stop a few feet away but covered in spilled liquids. 

Friday rolled around in the blink of an eye, with Niall, Liam and Harry having the whole weekend off before returning on Monday with the actors. Instead of heading straight home like the rest of the week, the lads popped in to one of the local pubs, getting themselves a much deserved pint. 

“To surviving set design week!” Niall said as he raised his glass. 

The other boys followed downing a good portion of their drinks before conversation moved away from work and towards the football match currently on the television. It wasn’t until they were all buzzed and moving towards pissed, that Harry let his head flop onto the table with a groan. 

“Y’alright Harry?” Liam questioned with what seemed like genuine concern. 

Harry only mumbled a ‘Louis fucking Tomlinson’ before Niall clapped him on the back and said “I’m going to need another drink for this convo, care for another one Payno?” 

“I’m all good thanks, I need to drive us home soon.” And with that Niall left briefly, coming back with a pint in one hand and a pink drink that smelled overwhelmingly of raspberries and alcohol. 

“Here you go Haz, strongest drink they have that doesn’t taste like foot, now spill.” 

“He is just so hot guys, but if he was just hot it would be ok; I’ve known he was attractive for years. Why does he have to be such a nice person as well? He’s kind, funny, genuinely interested in what I say and basically the most perfect man to ever exist. Why can’t he just be a douchebag so I could hate him?” with his mini rant over, Harry took a pouty sip of his new drink. 

“Mate, have you thought about just asking him out?” 

“Liam, did you miss the part about him being Louis fucking Tomlinson? Award winner actor? Most likely straight as an arrow? Man who would have no interest in me?” 

That seemed to stump Liam for a little while, leaving the floor open to Niall.

“Haz, the guy has spent more time in that dingy kitchen talking to you than he has on set. He arrives on set an hour early and leaves an hour late, just to spend time with you. The only bit I don’t get is how neither of you have grown balls enough to do something yet.” 

“Wait really? You really think he likes me?” 

“You just missed my entire point but yes, the bastard likes you.”

The drunken pity party had taken a drastic turn, with Harry questioning both boys on anything they may have seen or heard. Liam continued to sober up whilst the other two got steadily drunker, providing more and more unreasonable methods of seduction.

“H, you should serve him a cup of coffee with a love heart in the foam.”

“He drinks tea you idiot!” Harry said on a giggle, “I should make him sugar cookies in the shape of hearts!”

“No, we are thinking too small, you should decorate his entire trailer in photoshopped pictures of you two, show him what he is missing.”

“Or I could steal my Dad’s megaphone and shout my love for his arse from on top of the scaffolding.”

In the end, harry went home feeling much more confident about Monday, and deciding on Liam’s sensible decision of ‘just talk to him and explain how you feel’. 

Saturday was spent nursing a hangover and sleeping in, Sunday was spent stress-baking until his whole flat smelt like a sugar bomb went off, and Sunday night was full of a restless sleep. For all the confidence he had built up on Friday night, it was slowly chipping away the closer Monday morning came around. 

Sitting in the back of Liam’s van on the way to Trafalgar Square, Harry was certain he was going to bring up the banana he ate. Niall was sitting up front chatting with Liam, pretty much ignorant to Harry’s peril in the back. 

Once on location, the boys helped Liam set up the trays of sandwiches before heading over the Maverick and turning everything on. Harry planned on talking to Louis later on in the day, hopefully between shoots and with the cover of checking if he needed a refill. Niall spent the morning reassuring the lad about his plan, expecting nothing but good results and asking that any and all tomfoolery happens outside of his kitchen space. 

The morning was spent like the week previous, distributing cups to crew members and now also the actors. Louis was already in costume when Harry found him, running over lines with Eleanor. The two were sitting close together, comparing notes and sharing ideas. Without wanting to disturb them too much, he gave them both their drinks with a quick hello before retreating back to Niall. 

Other than their closeness he did notice the dazzling smile Louis gave him, and the way their hands brushed ever so slightly in the exchange. Part of Harry knew he was being irrational to focus on such things, but the other part, egged on by Niall’s statements, felt hopeful about later in the day. 

The day went both too fast and took too long, because before Harry knew it, or before he was ready, Niall was pushing him away from Maverick and towards the main section of filming. His hands felt clammy and his stomach was full of butterflies, but a small ray of hope sat beneath his ribs, pushing him to walk closer and closer.

After a full round of the grounds without any sign of the small brown haired boy, Harry was starting to lose hope. Using the last of his courage, he went up to Zayn to ask what he knew. 

“I think I saw him over near the makeup trailer a few minutes ago, maybe try there?”

“Thanks mate, you’re the best.” Harry then left before Zayn could question why he needed to know, heading straight towards the trailer. 

He was about to knock on the door when he heard voices coming from behind the whole trailer, one with a distinctly Yorkshire accent. 

“Baby please.” He seemed out of breath and different, a voice that Harry had never heard before. 

He almost didn’t go around the corner, afraid of disturbing them for a second time, but reasoned that he was only doing his job and asking what they wanted. If only he had a time machine and could have stopped himself. 

Harry rounded the back of the metal contraption with almost impeccable timing, making him able to witness Eleanor’s lips colliding with Louis’ as they stood so close together. Eleanor had placed her hands on his cheeks, with Louis’ arms just starting to lift towards her hips. It was in that moment Harry slipped and slammed his hand against the trailer, a cold metal clang ringing out and breaking the two up mid kiss. 

“Shit, oh my god I am so sorry! I was just trying to find you to see if you wanted a refill, but I caught you at a really bad time. Honestly I am so sorry, I’m just going to go now, and you can get back to what you were doing. Sorry.” With bright red cheeks and his heart trying to climb out of his throat, Harry turned away quickly and went to retreat back towards Niall. 

“Harry wait!” Louis called, “It’s not what it looks like, please just let me explain.” He made to grab at Harry’s arm who was walking so quickly it was almost a jog. With a deep breath he stopped and turned around, willing his tears not to fall. 

“Louis, there’s nothing to explain. You and Eleanor make a cute couple, I’m just really sorry I interrupted such a private moment. Please just, just go back to Eleanor and we can pretend this never happened?” His attempt at a smile was more of a grimace. 

“Harry I swear it’s not what it looks like just-“

“Please, Louis, please just let me go.” 

Harry’s first tear fell by the time he turned back around, and he was barely in control by the time he returned to his station. Niall took one look at his blotchy, tear streaked face and abandoned the coffee he was making, taking Harry by the shoulder and leading him over to a quieter bench a little way off the main set. 

“Harry what did that fucker do, you tell me right now so I can go kick his arse so hard he will never sit down again.” Harry had never seen Niall anything but cheery and happy, it was quite alarming. 

“He didn’t do anything Niall, I was just being an idiot. I saw him kissing Eleanor just now. What a joke to think I was going to ask him out.” 

“Mate… I am so sorry. I could have sworn he was into you, and all the papers speculate about him. You’re better off without him ok? Liam and I will find you a nice bloke and show Louis everything that he’s missing.” 

“I appreciate the sentiment Ni, but for now I think I just want to focus on getting through the rest of filming with minimal Louis contact.”

“Fair enough.”

Eventually they had to go back to work, but Niall was more than happy to take the roaming shift and let Harry stay behind Maverick all day making the drinks. It was with an impossibly heavy heart that Harry went home with that night, tossing and turning whilst questioning every moment they had shared, or apparently not shared. What chance did a uni graduate coffee maker have against a stunning actress? Louis was so far out of his league is was laughable, but all Harry could do was cry. What an idiot, he thought, like I ever had a chance with Louis Tomlinson. 

For the rest of filming at Trafalgar Square, Harry kept his head down and avoided Louis as much as possible whilst trying to seem like he wasn’t. When delivery the first round of drinks, he kept the conversation brief with a pasted on smile, before moving on. Throughout the day he would ask Louis if he wanted a refill just before he went on set, knowing he couldn’t speak long, before retreating back to safety. When he went home he tried to focus on anything else, choosing to look into the mechanics of current sets in the film, and working on possible improvements or adjustments. 

When filming returned to the main buildings, there was a noticeable lack of Louis around the break room. No one mentioned anything, but Niall kept throwing him sympathetic glances whenever Eleanor walked in to grab some food, or Zayn walked in alone. He was still the one to make Louis’ tea in the morning, hating himself for still caring so much about getting it right each time. 

Three weeks after the kissing incident, Harry and Louis must have only spoken a handful of words to each other than ‘want another order?’ or ‘thanks for the cuppa’. Harry was wondering around set during a lull in filming, taking photos of the basic set structure on his camera. At home he was constructing his own version of scenes, after finally wrangling a spare script. He was just looking into the pub setting when Louis and his father walked towards them. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but he was already in plain sight, fiddling idly with the lense in his hands. 

“Louis, you are normally my star, the one I can count on to nail scene after scene, but lately things have been slipping. Is there any illness or something I should know about?” Desmond seemed genuinely concerned as he looked towards Louis. 

There was moment, almost frozen in time that Louis glanced towards Harry and held eye contact, a frown set deeply into his cheeks. 

“I just have a few personal issues going on right now, nothing to worry about.” He held the gaze with Harry until after he was speaking, and then the two disappeared around a corner. Desmond seemed unfazed by his presence only having nodded once in acknowledgement. 

What personal issues was Louis talking about? Had he and Eleanor had a fight? Did they break up? Or was it something more to do with his family? A range of emotions coursed through Harry, ranging from hope, to disgust in said hope, to plain concern for the boy. As much as Harry had tried to distance himself and forget his stupid crush, he still genuinely cared for Louis and as his once friend, he should be trying to help. 

With guilt riddling his steps, Harry located Zayn sitting in the kitchen area with Liam, discussing the pros and cons of superhero capes. 

“Hey Zayn, could I talk to you for a minute?” He asked whilst wringing his fingers together. 

“Yeah sure, what’s up?” 

“It’s actually about Louis? I just heard he was having some personal issues, and I don’t mean to pry, but I want to make sure he’s okay and I thought you may know something.”

Zayn’s face seemed to soften briefly, before turning into something more closed off. “Look, I really think you need to talk to Lou about that one, it’s not really my place. I know he has a meeting with the director right now, but he should be heading back to his trailer if you want to see him. Which I think you really should.” 

“Oh, um okay then, thanks for the advice.” 

Should Harry go speak with him? After the way Harry has treated him, Louis might not even want to see him. It was the niggling guilt that pushed him towards the trailer yard, knowing that Louis probably would have come to him before the whole kiss incident occurred. With slightly shaking hands reminiscent of the first time he stood on the steps, Harry knocked on the door. 

Louis opened the door in a sluggish manner, his eyes brightening briefly when he took in Harry standing in the doorway. 

“Hey! I thought I said I wouldn’t need another cuppa until shooting went back on?” 

“Yeah, yeah I know, I just thought we could chat? I didn’t mean to but I overheard what you were saying with my dad and I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“Oh,” was all Louis said for a while, before he seemed to physically shake himself, “Come on in; have a seat.” 

Harry had never been right into the trailer before, normally standing just outside on the steps in the mornings. It seemed spacious, with a swivel chair in the middle facing a large mirror, makeup supplies still littering the counter. Towards the back there was a couch, surrounded by photos stuck to the walls. Harry moved towards the couch, taking in the images around him of award shows and other movie sets. There were quite a few of younger girls who must have been his sisters. 

When they were both seated on the couch, a safe distance apart, they both went to talk at once. 

“I-“

“You-“ 

“You go first.” Louis said. 

“I was just going to say, I’m sorry I’ve been such a shitty friend lately, I shouldn’t have acted so weird after seeing you an Eleanor, it was a dick move. You guys are obviously happy together and I should really just get over myself. This stupid crush I have on you shouldn’t get in the way of us being friends, because I genuinely like being friends with you.” At this point, Harry decided to just say fuck it, and put it out there. 

“Haz, what I’ve been trying to tell you this whole time, is that I’m not dating Eleanor. Far from it really.”

“Wait… but I saw you two together? If you’re worried about me telling the press or something, I swear I would never do that to you. I can keep it a secret.”

“You are listening to me, I’m not dating her, I don’t like her like that, and to be quite honest I’m not too keen on her entire gender.” A smile had started to grow on Louis’ face, and the distance between them seemed to get smaller and smaller. 

“So why did you kiss her?” The conversation was only proving to confuse Harry more and more. 

“We were practicing a scene. We had never kissed before for obvious reasons and it’s always awkward the first time. We wanted the scene to look authentic on camera, so we agreed to try it out away from everyone. It was weird as fuck Haz, but it’s part of my job. Then you ran away before I could explain anything, and I figured you didn’t really want to talk to me much anymore, despite how much I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Let me get this straight, you don’t like girls?”

“Nope.”

“And you aren’t dating Eleanor?”

“Nope.”

“And kissing her was just practice for a scene?”

“Yep.” 

“And you wanted to talk to me? Despite me only being some uni graduate who can barely make coffee?” Harry didn’t mean for his insecurities to slip out, but the question had been in the back of his mind since they first spoke. 

“Haz, of course I want to talk to you. You are so much more than just that. You are beyond intelligent with incredible ideas for sets, you are ridiculously funny despite the endless knock knock jokes, and you are so cute I can barely control myself half the time.” 

The space between them had completely disappeared, with their thighs and shoulders pressed together. A blush was blooming high on Harry’s cheeks at the compliments, so he ducked his head to look at their shoes. 

His head was lifted by a dainty finger beneath his chin, forcing him to stare straight into the crystal blue eyes of Louis Tomlinson. 

“I have wanted to kiss you for weeks now, would it be alright if I kissed you now?” 

Harry could only nod his head slightly before Louis was properly cupping his cheek and kissing him soundly. It was slow and delicate, with both boys savouring the moment. It became more heated, with Harry turning his body more and pulling at the front of Louis’ shirt. The tension that had built up between them was bursting through them, as the kiss became more desperate. 

“Fuck, I have wanted to do that since I was 15 and saw you in One Tree Hill.” Harry panted after they pulled slightly, foreheads still touching. 

“Well I hope I didn’t disappoint then.”

“Definitely not.” 

They were both grinning when they kissed again, falling further backwards on the couch. Harry felt like he could make out with Louis for the rest of his life, fulling prepared to give up any and all other responsibilities that involved anything that wasn’t Louis’ lips on his. 

Eventually Perrie, the lilac haired makeup artist, came knocking on the door to prepare Louis for his next scene. The boys pulled apart slowly, not wanting the moment to break. Perrie only gave the two a short lecture on having to fix up Louis’ hair and puffy lips, before Harry sheepishly left the trailer with a promise of returning later. 

Harry couldn’t wipe the grin off his face when he walked back into the kitchen, and had three boys on him almost immediately. 

“Why do you look like that? What happened?” Questioned Niall.

“Did you speak to Louis? What did he say?” Joined Zayn. 

“Wait, did Louis do this to you?” added Liam.

The questions kept coming, but Harry simply grabbed an apple before sitting down at one of the tables. Eventually he couldn’t keep it in any longer and told them all what happened. 

“I fucking knew he was into you!” Niall crowed.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

If the two had been insufferable when just being friends, Harry and Louis became absolute menaces after they agreed to start making out. Louis showed up to many calls with his costume rumpled and hair out of place, and Harry burned a total of 6 coffees in the half an hour Louis spent in the kitchen one afternoon. Most people were too happy for them to get upset though, with Louis’ performance returning to previous standards and in some cases even improving. 

The first time a quick make out session turned into something more was on a Friday afternoon. They boys had hardly had a chance to speak in the last week, with intense filming schedules keeping Louis away most days. That afternoon he was free however, as it was Eleanor’s turn to film a solo scene. Harry was already waiting back at his trailer, cup of tea in his hand and an apple stolen from Liam’s spread. 

“Thought you could be wanting something to eat.” 

“Yep, and that something is you.” 

They barely made it into the trailer, the tea and apple placed on the bench as Louis practically manhandled Harry towards the couch, despite the obvious size difference. 

“Been thinking about kissing you all day.” Louis whispered as he finally crashed his mouth onto the other boy’s. Harry was in no position to object, and simply kissed back with all he had. 

It turned heated quickly, with Louis’ hands roaming further south than they had ever had time to do before. With an entire afternoon cleared for both of them, they could both feel the anticipation filling the room. 

Louis let his lips travel across Harry’s jaw, lingering to place a small bite before finding his pulse point. The blossoming bruise would be obvious to anyone with eyes, but it was safer that it be on Harry instead of Louis copping yet another talking to from Perrie. 

“Wanna suck you off.” And his voice was already wrecked, but Harry could do nothing but nod as Louis began to shuffle down his body. 

“Please Lou.” 

“You walk around in these tight jeans all day, expecting the rest of us to just get on with normal things, yet this,” Louis punctuates with a firm squeeze to Harry’s crotch, “has been tantalising me for weeks now.” 

Harry let out a strangled moan, already half hard just from the words, as Louis slowly unbuttoned his jeans and dragged them down to mid-thigh. His shirt was next, being thrown haphazardly towards the front of the trailer, leaving Harry panting in his underwear with his pants down. 

Louis returned his lips to the blossoming bruise before trailing downwards. He kisses down the middle of Harry’s chest whilst running light fingertips down his sides and tweaking his nipples. When he reached the waist band of Harry’s black briefs, Louis teased the edge with his teeth before pushing them down to his jeans. 

The cold air of the trailer hit Harry’s straining cock and caused him to let out yet another moan. 

“Fuck Lou you are such a tease.”

Louis only smirked before finally gripping the cock in front of him and giving the head a gentle lick. Harry’s hands immediately flew to the older boy’s hair, not pressuring but just as a point of restraint. Louis wrapped his lips around Harry’s length and began to bob his head slowly at first. The curly haired lad was in grave danger of not lasting very long, especially with the constant sexual tension that had been building for weeks. The list of incredible talents that Louis possessed kept on growing, especially with the way he was swirling his tongue and sucking Harry into his mouth like it was the end of the world.

A few torturously pleasant minutes past before harry was all but gasping and tightening his grip in Louis’ hair. The sight of Louis’ sinful mouth stretched around him had Harry’s heart almost failing. The smaller man was nearly humping the bottom of the couch to relieve the pressure building in his own pants, and when he looked up and made eye contact, Harry almost lost it. 

“Lou- Lou I’m gonna.” The curly haired boy moaned whilst trying to tug Louis off his aching cock. He could feel the familiar tightening in his belly and new he couldn’t last much longer. 

Louis seemed to only redouble his efforts, tugging the fingers he wrapped around what he couldn’t reach. Harry’s vision almost whited out as his orgasm rocked through him and he spurted hot down Louis’ throat. He swallowed every drop, leaving Harry gasping once again. 

Eventually Louis crawled up his body, kissing Harry slowly as if they had all the time in the world. Harry could taste himself on the other boy’s tongue, reminding him Louis still had his own problem pressed heavily against his thigh through his jeans. 

Finally using his height to his advantage, Harry flipped them both over and made quick work of Louis’ clothes, leaving them both naked and sweating in the small space. All the gusto Harry had built up left him immediately as he looked over the expanse of skin in front of him. The golden boy from the silver screen was lying beneath him, panting, and looking like nothing of this world. Harry didn’t know which part he wanted to touch or kiss first, so he started with a line of soft pecks down Louis’ throat whilst his hands caressed his sides and fit into the spaces of his ribcage. 

Harry liked to think of himself as somewhat poetic at times, but the only words running through his mind were ‘beautiful, beautiful, so gorgeous, amazing’ on some sort of infinite loop. Apparently he was also saying these words aloud between kisses as Louis’ cheeks turned an even prettier shade of pink. 

“You flatter me Styles but I think now you are the one being a tease.” The biting effect of Louis’ words were lost in the breathless tone he spoke. 

“I guess I just have to fix that then.” 

Harry may not have had the finesse of Louis’ blowjob skills, but he made up for it in effort. He swallowed around the reddened head before sinking down further, wrapping his fingers around the base. Louis’ hands were resting gently on his shoulders and really, that just wouldn’t do. Without removing his mouth, Harry moved the delicate hands towards his head, giving Louis the best poignant look he could, given his current position. Louis seemed to get the memo though. 

“Are you sure Haz?” 

Harry pulled off for a quick breath and a nod of his head.

“Please.”

“Fuck ok.”

Harry sunk back down again, this time only half way as he felt Louis grip tighter at his curls. He only went slowly, barely pushing Harry down but it was enough for the both of them. Harry alternated between gently cupping Louis’ balls and tugging on the base where his mouth didn’t reach. Louis’ grip began to falter before a sharp tug upwards was the only warning Harry received before Louis was spilling hot into his mouth. Harry returned the previous favour and swallowed every drop before crawling back up to lay beside Louis on the couch. They both sat there for a while, breathing heavy and collectively coming down. 

“That, was fucking amazing. Why on earth haven’t we been doing that for longer?” Harry said whilst looking over at the mess of a boy beside him. His hair was sticking up in all sorts of places, his cheeks were stilled flushed and he looked well and truly fucked out. Harry supposed he didn’t look much better. 

“Well some idiot thought I was straight.” The accompanying grin soothed the insult. 

“Let’s agree to never speak of that again when we could be kissing instead.” Louis seemed only happy to oblige as he leaned over almost on top of harry to kiss him soundly.  
The trailer smelt of sex and it took a while to find where some clothing had been thrown, but eventually the boys managed to head towards the front gate and parted ways. Harry spent the entire train ride home with a grin on his face and a spring in his step on the walk home. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

*6 months later* 

It was the cameras that were freaking Harry out. For a man who wanted a career in an industry surrounded by cameras, it was those very things that were causing Harry to have a breakdown sitting on the hotel bed whilst wearing a stupidly expensive tux. 

Louis had left 5 minutes ago to check that everything with his team was organised, which left Harry to pick up his wallet, keys and phone and meet him down in the lobby. That night was the big premiere of “Town of Shadows’ with a red carpet event beforehand. 

Louis had asked him to be his date for the evening a few weeks prior and at first Harry had been more than happy to agree. It had been a shock, even after 6 months of dating an incredibly hot and incredibly famous movie actor. They hadn’t told any press yet, with filming and promotion still being the main focus of all involved. But with the opening night, Louis and his team agreed it would be the perfect time to announce their relationship and hopefully garner a last push of sales. Louis said it was mainly so he could see Harry in a tux though. 

The plan was set for specific pre-chosen interviewers to nicely question Louis about his date and the film. Harry only had to ‘smile and look pretty’ and maybe answer one or two questions before they headed inside to watch the film. It seemed perfectly simple up until the point where Harry was sitting and freaking out. 

Almost as if he knew of Harry’s inner turmoil, Louis gently opened the bedroom door to sit beside him. 

“You alright Haz?” with anyone else the question may have seemed patronising but with Louis he only seemed concerned. 

“It’s the cameras Louis it’s so stupid. I want to work behind them and I’ve never been good in front of them. What if I embarrass you completely? What if I pull a Jennifer Lawrence and trip everywhere but in a ‘oh my god he’s so stupid’ way and not a ‘how cute’ kind of way? I might rip or spill something on this suit that is worth like two months of my pay.” Harry was rambling and he knew it, but he also didn’t know how to stop. 

Louis simply tugged Harry’s shoulders down until he was resting more comfortably in his side. 

“Harry, it is physically impossible that you could ever embarrass me ok? You look drop dead gorgeous right now, and if it was up to me I would lock us in this room till morning. However, there are about 30 people would skin me alive for doing that, so instead I’m going to take my incredible hot boyfriend to this dumb movie premiere and show up every other person there.” 

Another five minutes of gentle words and soothing back rubs, Harry is just about ready to brave the flashing lights. The pair eventually stand up and do final checks of each other’s outfits before heading out the door and towards the elevator. Once in the lobby, the boys meet up with a few other stars of the movie, including Eleanor amongst others. The hotel was used as a base point for the cast, with limos arriving and disappearing to the theatre around the corner in an order that keeps the night flowing correctly. 

Being the lead actors, Louis and Eleanor are to arrive towards the end, leaving the paps waiting for the big scoop and keeping crowds involved for longer. Eleanor will exit her limo first, taking the immediate pressure off of Louis as he and Harry make their way to the designated interviewers. 

The whole ride over, Harry didn’t let go of Louis’ hand from the vice like grip he had taken. A part of him kept feeling guilty for stressing out when really he should be comforting Louis. It was his big night after all. A quick glance to his side showed Louis only looking back at him fondly. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess Lou, how are you doing with all this?” 

“Me? Oh I’m fine Haz, just a few butterflies is all. I just hope I’m not putting too much pressure on you with all of this.” And in that moment Harry’s heart felt like it both expanded ten times its size and constricted inside his chest. Even in a situation which should be heavily focused on him, Louis manages to care for those around him. 

Without words to surmise all the emotions swirling around his head, Harry simply leant over and pressed his lips to Louis’. They were only broken apart by the driver announcing that they had arrived. A few moments later he was opening the door to the blinding lights entered the car. Louis turned to harry and gave one final squeeze to his hand. 

“Ready?” Harry could only nod his head before Louis was gently pulling him out of the car and onto the plush red carpet before them. 

Harry scanned the crowd before focusing once again on the solid weight of the boy in front of him. Louis kept glancing back at him as they slowly made their way down, stopping briefly to sign autographs for the fans. Harry simply stood back and watched his golden boy shine even brighter. 

Eventually they made it to the first pre-approved interviewer; a friendly looking blonde woman standing with a few cards and a microphone. She waved the boys over and had them stand on little green dots before the camera was turned on. After her little intro speech, her name was apparently Kylie, she turned towards Louis. 

“So, Louis Tomlinson, how does it feel to stand here for what seems to be yet another box office hit with your name plastered at the top?” Harry thought he detected a slight blush on Louis’ cheeks but it could just have been the lights. 

“Well it’s an honour to work with such a renowned director and a brilliant cast. I don’t think I’ve ever had so much fun on set before.” The gentle squeeze of their linked hands let Harry know just what fun he was referring to. 

“That actually brings me to my next question actually,” Kylie said with an almost sly grin, “Who is this gorgeous man you have brought with you as your date tonight?” 

“Ah I like the way you think. This here is my wonderful boyfriend Harry and we actually met on set for the movie. He was the only one unfazed by my brilliance so I had to prove him wrong.” It was Harry’s turn to blush heavily as memories of embarrassing infatuation flood his mind. 

Louis removed his hand from Harry’s only to place it firmly around his waist, drawing him even closer. The interview continued for a few more minutes before Kylie said goodbye and they walked further down the red carpet. 

They spoke to another three interviewers and Louis stopped for more fans, before making their way into the main theatre. A waiter handed them both a glass of champagne before they were led towards their seats. A whole row was reserved for the main cast and their dates, with the lead actors towards the edges to allow for action shots. The boys took their assigned seats as more guests slowly filtered it. 

The lights dimmed and audience fell silent as the screen came to life. The opening music filled the theatre and for two hours Harry sat engrossed in the finished product of what he spent months watching be created. Every now and then he would glance to his right and see the gentlest look on Louis’ face as he watched himself act on the big screen. 

Eventually the credits begin to roll and the whole audience erupted in applause and a standing ovation. Harry pulled Louis into an impossibly tight embrace, kissing his face wherever he could reach, before others started to congratulate Louis as well. Hug after hug was given to the cast and crew of the film as plans were made for the after party later on that night. They were all to meet up again at a local nightclub after removing any and all stupidly expensive hired clothing, and were prepared to get ‘absolutely shit faced’ as Niall ever so eloquently put it. 

More hugs and congratulations were passed onto Louis as they exited the building and Harry was always there by his side, watching on fondly. The limo ride back to the hotel seemed to take centuries as Louis was sitting practically in Harry’s lap and kissing his neck. They both had already had a few glasses of champagne, enough to feel a little tipsy but not yet drunk. 

“Finally get to peel this suit off of you Haz. All night I had to try and keep my hands to myself when you were just sitting there looking like the real movie star.” 

The car finally pulled up outside the hotel and neither of the boys waited for the chauffeur to open the door. Instead they bolted inside, attached at the hand, and made their way towards the lift whilst giggling like little school girls. 

Once inside, Louis wasted no time in pouncing on Harry and pushing him against the mirrored wall. His hands rested against Harry’s jaw whilst soft lips finally connected. Things were just started to get heated, with Harry’s hands slipping lower and lower on Louis’ back when the door binged and they were on the right floor. 

Somehow Louis managed to get the key card to work whilst Harry steadily marked up his neck from behind. Suit jackets were dropped, then shoes and ties, leaving a trail of clothing as they made it towards the plush bed in the side room. 

Harry felt the edge of the bed behind his knees before Louis was pushing him down and crawling on top. Their lips never disconnecting as they finally shed themselves of the last items of clothing. The heated kiss turned slower before Louis pulled away entirely, sitting back on Harry’s thighs as he looked down at the boy beneath him. 

“You were so amazing tonight H. you answered questions beautifully, you looked beautiful, and I am just so, so glad you came with me tonight. I love you so much.” 

It wasn’t the first time they had said the big L word to each other, and yet the same butterflies filled Harry’s stomach as the first time Louis had said it when they were sharing a cup of tea huddled together in Louis’ trailer. 

“I love you Louis, more than you will ever know.” 

Seemingly satisfied with the response, Louis leaned down again to kiss Harry once more, but this time slowly grinding his hips almost tauntingly as their bare cocks grazed together. He trailed his lips to Harry’s ear, his slight stubble scratching in the more beautiful way before he whispered. 

“As a reward for being the best date ever tonight, I am going to ride the absolute fuck out of you.” 

The innocent look Louis had as he pulled back did not match the filthy words at all but had Harry groaning even louder. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes please’.” 

Harry blindly reached over the hotel nightstand where he stashed a small bottle of lube earlier that day. Some may say he was being presumptuous, but Harry would just say he knew his boyfriend pretty well. He finally got hold of it and returned to the gorgeous boy still sitting on top of his hips. 

“Turn around babe.” 

Louis complied and shuffled further up the bed with his thighs bracketing Harry’s chest and his arse hovering over his face. 

“Like this?”

“Perfect.” 

The snick of the lube bottle and heavy breather were the only sounds in the room before Louis let out a broken moan. Harry traced his index finger along Louis’ crease, tracing the tight ring of muscle with slight pressure. Louis began rocking back and Harry gave in, pushing his finger in slowly. He began pumping in out and gently before pulling Louis down even closer to his face. 

He gave a tentative lick around the finger still buried inside Louis, only to receive the prettiest mewl he had ever heard followed by a string of curses. 

“Fuck, fuck Harry, oh shit.” 

Louis braced himself better on Harry’s hips as the younger boy added a second finger and continued licking. He scissored his long fingers before curving them slightly, trying to find that sweet spot. He knew he found it when Louis let out the loudest moan yet. Eventually Harry added a third finger before Louis was reaching back to try and still his movements. 

“I’m ready and if you don’t stop soon this is all going to be over extremely quick.” As much as Harry would have loved to let Louis ride his face as long as he wanted, the idea of him riding his dick instead was hard to pass up. Always another day of course. 

Harry removed his fingers and on shaky legs Louis turned himself around. He began by just rubbing slowly back against Harry’s cock and kissing him deeply. In the end it wasn’t enough for either of them, and Louis sat up higher and gripped Harry’s base. He sunk down so slowly with a blissed out expression on his face. It took all Harry had not to buck upwards into the tight heat of Louis, but he finally bottomed out and stilled for a few moments. 

Harry ran his hands over the delicious expanse of Louis’ thighs, up his sides and eventually to his jaw, pulling him down into a gentle, reassuring kiss. The change in angle made them both grown loudly and for Louis to slowly start making figure eights with his hips. 

The grinding soon became shallow bounces before Louis was properly sliding up and slamming down on Harry’s cock with his hands gripping his shoulders tightly. His own cock was slapping against his stomach and Harry reached out to pump him in time with each thrust. It was obvious the pleasure was building inside both of them, with Louis becoming erratic but starting to tire. 

“Haz, need- need you.” 

Harry understood perfectly and let his hands trail towards Louis’ hips, gripping tightly and planting his feet more firmly on the mattress. He began to thrust his hips upwards and Louis all but collapsed on his chest, his cock sliding between their stomachs. Louis tightened impossibly more as he came in hot spurts up their chests and it was only two, three more thrusts before Harry was spilling inside of Louis. 

Their breathing was ragged and they stayed tucked tightly together for a few moments. After what seemed like hours but could only have been minutes, Harry gently pulled out and laid Louis on his side. Harry grabbed a warm washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned them both up before joining Louis again on the bed. 

They must have dozed off together for an hour or so before Harry woke to his phone going berserk in his pants on the floor. Apparently the entire cast and crew were waiting for their arrival at the nightclub to get the party really started. As gently as possible, Harry woke Louis up and they both hurriedly redressed in fresher clothes. 

If they both showed up ridiculously late with slightly dishevelled hair, not a single person was surprised. They simply welcomed them with ridiculously alcoholic beverages and a different kind of congratulations. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The movie was of course a massive success, breaking records left, right and centre. Louis had new roll offers coming in every day, and harry couldn’t have been more proud of him. As for Harry’s set designs, Louis had been so blown away by the sketches and models littering Harry’s flat that he insisted that they show his dad. It was too late in production for any actual set changes, but Desmond seemed equally as impressed and promised to hire Harry as a set consultant on his next film. 

Months down the track they were all back together again, with Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn all standing together as listened to Desmond give his opening speech about all becoming a family on set. Harry looked around him and thought he really did have a second family now, as well as a new job and the most golden and beautiful boy of all standing beside him. 

Perhaps happy endings weren’t only for the silver screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to let me know what you think either here or come speak to me on [my tumblr](http://kissingfools.tumblr.com/)


End file.
